


Lots of little ideas about the boys I love

by Wormcast



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormcast/pseuds/Wormcast
Summary: First time at trying to write for a very long time.  Only short to begin with.  Smile we live in hope.





	1. Chapter 1

Carol sat on her porch reading. She lifted her head when she sense someone approach. Jesus waved and sat next to her.  
“You good?” She asked, studying his face.  
Jesus played with his hands, his hair partially covering his face.  
“I wanted to ask you about Daryl.”  
“Um, well?”  
Jesus sighed and took a deep breath. “He’s so kind, so special,” Carol smiled.  
“I want to repay him, help him, but just about everything I do he rejects.”  
“Such as?”  
“Shit stupid stuff, well, I found him some new shirts, thought they would look nice. He accepted them but hasn’t touched them since. I know it’s stupid.”  
“Oh Jesus, watch this,” Carol rose and returned a few minutes later with a cookie. She waved at Daryl and he came over.  
“Pookie, for you, found I had one left,” Daryl smiled, thanked her and broke a piece off for Jesus. Carl and Judith waked past each receiving another piece each. Tara had the last.  
“He didn’t eat any of it.”  
“Yep gave it away. Daryl’s not use to receiving nice things. If I want him to eat it I either have to stand in front of him or pretend they’re not ready. Then he may steal one.” Carol laughed. “He just doesn’t feel that he deserves them.” She squeezed Jesus’ hand.  
“How will I deal with this man?”


	2. So you finally got me up a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, just happy fluff

The plan for the day was fairly simply. A run for the non essentials, no real pressure. Empty some garages looking for tools, nuts bolts, string… things that are useful when you’re trying to build a new life, but difficult to manufacture. It’s surprising how much string you can get through and how difficult it is to make your own substitute. Things had started to go wrong after lunch.   
Jesus was set on riling Daryl up. He enjoyed it. Daryl always rose to the bait. Jesus didn’t know if Daryl was gay. He suspected, but Daryl had never responded to his flirting. Never given him any indication of being interested. So if they only way to get attention was to rile him, then that is what he was going to do. It really was just too easy.   
“Prick”  
“You do seem to spend a lot of time thinking about my prick Daryl, anything I could help you with?” Jesus looked at him with a sincere look on his face.  
“Asshole”  
Jesus hadn’t even replied just lifted his eyebrow. That was enough of a signal to get Daryl going. Jesus was quicker and far more nimble. He kept just ahead of him, not wishing to get caught but not wanting to get away either.  
Daryl watched him run, the light hitting his hair, his laughter. He knew he had it bad, he knew it was a battle already lost, but fuck it. Daryl dived left and right but Jesus was able to keep just a few steps ahead. Daryl reached out and grabbed his coat. Quick as lightening Jesus wormed his way out of it, leaving Daryl behind, with a laugh. Daryl threw the coat to the ground and tried a different tack.  
Instead of following him he disappeared down between the houses. Slowed his movements and began to hunt.  
As he circled he saw Jesus stop in the road, looking around for his pursuer. Daryl let out a whistle, alerting Jesus to the change in the rules. Jesus backed up against the houses, eyes everywhere looking for the hunter. Jesus could move silently he’d give him that. If Daryl was depending on his ears he would have struggled to follow the scout, but Daryl wasn’t using his ears, and the trail that Jesus left into the woods was easy to follow. Clear footsteps in the mud, broken branches, moss scratched off the trees. “Anyone could follow this.” Thought Daryl, he’d have to teach the scout how to move silently and invisible.   
“Shit” the shout came from behind him not in front, but it was unmistakable Jesus. Daryl turned on his heels and ran towards the noise.  
“Fuck” Jesus was on the ground fighting to keep one walker off him as another one was trying to grab his legs. Daryl went into automatic pilot. Pulling the one on the ground away and dealing with the one on top of Jesus. He lifted Jesus up by his shirt “run” the two ran further into the wood. The noise of the walkers getting louder and louder. Jesus was stumbling and struggling to keep up. Daryl felt the panic rising. This was not happening, this could not be happening. The walkers began to close in. He saw a large tree ahead, some lower branched making it easier to climb. He more or less pushed the scout up, following after. Pinning Jesus against the trunk he took a moment to look him over. For once his hair was a mess. His shirt ripped and bloodied.  
“You bit? Jesus, you bit?”  
“Not don’t think so, Fuck that was close”  
“What were you doing?”  
“Well after laying that trail. You didn’t think I’d leave that much mess behind? I circled back on you. I was leading the walker, keeping him on my trail, to cover it up. Didn’t see the one on the ground, it took my legs before I could do anything. You arrived straight after.” He ran a hand through his hair, pulling out pieces of grass. “Thanks, I left my gun in my coat and couldn’t grab my knives and fight it off”   
Daryl looked him over once more. The dirty and dishevelled Jesus was he had to say very appealing. Daryl tried to pull his shirt back over him but it was far too ripped, leaving just a tantalising view of the body beneath. Daryl lent in, taking Jesus’ face with one hand and tipping it up to his. The kiss was gentle but firm. Daryl tried to put in it all the feelings he had for the scout. Pulling back, Daryl held his gauze, staring into those beautiful eyes. Wanting to see any sign of approval, that this was o.k. Jesus’ face was relaxed. His mouth slightly open, a tongue licking quickly over his lips. His eyes closed and he let out a gently sigh. Leaning into Daryl he wrapped his arms around the man chest and rested his head in the crook of his neck. “So you finally got me up a tree.” Jesus smiled and lifted an eyebrow at Daryl.


	3. Tn the current

The shots hit the trees either side of them, Jesus swore and ducked. The two men were running as fast as they could, dodging and keeping low, trying to get ahead of the saviours. The trees in front of them began to thin. Jesus grabbed Daryl’s arm,   
“This way”. As they emerged Jesus pulled up short, the way ahead was blocked by a swollen fast flowing river.   
“Fuck”.   
“Come on,” shouted Daryl.   
Jesus hesitated, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“You go, and I’ll keep them back, give you more time.”   
“Are you mad, come on.” Daryl grabbed Jesus’ arm and pulled, but Jesus pulled him arm away.   
“No I can’t. Daryl I can’t”   
“No way man, come on. You scared of getting your hair wet?”   
“ Jokes now? Look I can’t swim. With a bit of luck they will want to take me prisoner, I’ll meet you back at hilltop.”   
Daryl stared at him. “You scared of the water?”   
Jesus gave him the oddest of looks. This clearly wasn’t just Jesus just pissing around. Daryl grabbed him and started yanking his coat off him.   
“Get your clothes off.”   
“Daryl you’re fulfilling many of my sexual fantasies right now but I don’t think this is a good time.”  
“Too heavy will make you sink”   
“Didn’t you hear me; I can’t swim, not going to sink as I'm not going in.” Daryl turned him round forcing the coat off him. Their pursuers shouted at them to halt and drop their weapons. Shots hitting ground in front of them. Daryl grabbed him tight and launched them both into the water.  
Jesus felt Daryl grip loosen. He tumbled around in the current unable to find the surface. Something yanked his shirt and pulled him upwards.   
“Don’t fight me.” Daryl gasped trying to keep Jesus’ head above water.   
“Fuck man” Daryl grabbed him closer. Forcing his head against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him. Jesus gasped, when he opened his eyes he could see the sky. He heard the shots as they entered the water around them.  
“Shut your mouth” shouted Daryl.   
“Why?” Jesus asked as Daryl pulled them both under the water.   
This is it thought Jesus. Fitting almost, another thing to blame his parents for. Without a lung full of air he was struggling. He began fighting against Daryl’s firm grip, instinct taking over from common sense. The blood was pounding in his ears, his chest ached but Daryl held him tight. His vision was blurry and he was close to passing out as Daryl pushed him back up into the light. Paul almost cried with relief. They had floated ahead of the saviours and were still travelling quickly downstream. Daryl held him tight, his strong arms holding him firmly against him.   
“Just relax, I’ve got you. We’ll keep going until the river slows and we can get out.”  
“Figured you’d be the sort to have a pool didn’t daddy ever teach you to swim?”   
“Fuck you Dixon”  
Daryl spotted a likely spot pushing and pulling Paul out of the water. Once out Jesus lay in the mud. Tears streaming down his face, gasping for air. “ Yer panicking, slow down, breath with me. In, out. That’s it, Slower, get some air in.” Once his breathing had returned to normal Daryl left him to explore.  
“we’re on an island, not big but it has enough vegetation to hide us. I’ve found a hollow and started a fire. Come on your feel better when yer warm.” Paul huddled close to the fire, looking like a drowned rat.   
“Thanks, I do appreciate you keeping me afloat.”   
Daryl grunted. “Why’d you never learn?”   
Paul stared into the fire and sighed. “Dad used to take us, me and my sister, but my mom told us to say we didn’t like it and didn’t want to go again.”   
“Why’d she say that? Didn’t want you to see your Dad or something?”   
Paul paused, thinking.” It was to protect us. Dad took a little too long showering and getting us changed, if you understand” Paul looked him in the eye. Daryl couldn’t keep his gaze and looked away. He felt a flush of anger.   
“He hurt you?”   
“It was getting that way” Paul said looking into the fire.   
“So you never learnt?”   
“Well in the group home they used to organize lessons but I never wanted to go.”   
“Bad memories?”   
“Something like that.” Paul smiled sadly.   
Daryl watched him, “So these sexual fantasies of yours, worth sharing”


End file.
